


Wedding Rings

by stormmonroe91



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: ALfheim Online, F/M, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormmonroe91/pseuds/stormmonroe91
Summary: Kirito buys another set of wedding rings to give to Asuna in Alfheim Online





	

“So your gonna need some gear, I know a great market we can go to, come on” Leafa smiled.

She took me to a little street market that reminded me a lot of the Town of Beginnings, she lead me to and from different stalls where she knew we’d get the best deals. I levelled up my gear and weapons and bought some potions and spells for good luck. A little stall caught my eye as Leafa, skipped forward,  
“Oh hay I know this spell caster who can bless journeys and quests to help better the outcome, he’s got a stall just up here I think”  
“You go, I’ll catch up there’s something I want to check out first”  
“Sure thing, just don’t take too long, we’ll want to get going” she winked and turned to the end of the street as I took a breath. I waited for a moment before turning to the stall beside me.  
“Are you okay Daddy you’ve gone all sad?” Yui poked her head out of my pocket.  
“I’m just thinking about your Mommy” I sighed.  
“We’ll get mommy back soon I just know it” her little smile was heart-warming, the amount of faith she had in me pushed me forward, I was so glad I had her.  
“Jeweller, I want two wedding bands. Silver, male and female, self sizing”  
“Wonderful choice sir, may I offer these, forged by the Leprechaun magic, these rings are enchanted with strength and luck”  
“I’ll take them. I also need an enchanted chain something that won’t break”  
“I have the perfect chain here, half off, today only” NPC’s like this were generally happy automated things that didn’t need much interaction. A screen came up in front of me with the payment and I hit enter.  
“Thank you sir, you have a good day now”  
The rings and chain were transferred to my storage but I instantly pulled them out again. They appeared in front of me as three little jewellery boxes. I pulled off my glove and opened the first box. I pushed the ring onto my ring finger on my left hand and felt it tighten to fit me before pulling my glove back on. I picked the other ring out of the box and looped it onto the chain, which I hooked around my neck. Yui flew up out of my pocket to see what I was doing.  
“All secure?” I asked.  
“Sure is Daddy” I tucked the necklace into my shirt to keep it safe and hidden. I didn’t want anyone to know that Asuna might be trapped at the top of the world tree, for her own safety. If word got out people might start thinking she was some sort of prize to be won.  
“When we find your mommy again we can go back to being a family, just the way we were” I smiled down at her touching the chain. I could feel the weight of the ring on my finger and the one resting on my chest, in real life I would have felt the cold metal against my skin but not here in the virtual world, but tha t didn’t matter; it was a symbol of a promise I’d made to Asuna. I would find her and set her free, I’d take her back to the real world with me where she’d finally be safe. That’s all that mattered now, nothing else just her.  
“Are you ready Daddy?” Yui squeaked from my shoulder  
“Yeah” I said determined, nothing would stop me now.  
\---------------------------------  
A while after Asuna had been freed from Alfeim and she’s gotten back on track in the real world with her physio she surprised me by saying she wanted to go back and experience the Alfheim as a real player. She’d been back in the game about a week now, she’s chosen the Undine race and had already pretty much mastered flying. I sat on one of the raised land pieces and waited for her.  
“Mommys just logged in” Yui smiled sitting on my head searching the skies, Yui was attached to my avatar so was defaulted to me but she was also so excited to see Asuna, like Asuna was her.  
“There she is” she started bouncing excitedly. “Mommy, Mommy” she waved and giggled an Asuna waved back. I stood up and took a deep breath as Asuna landed in front of us.  
“Mommy” Yui flew at her, wrapping her whole body around Asuna’s cheek.  
“Hello sweetheart, how are you?”  
“I’m good Mommy, Daddy is all excited” Asuna looked back at me.  
“Oh?”  
“Yeah I have something for you” I laughed as Yui settled down on her shoulder.  
“You do?” she said closing the distance between us. “Well then I guess I’m excited too”  
I smiled at her as I pulled the necklace over my head, I unhooked the clasp anddropped the ring into my palm, I took Asuna’s hand and pushed it carefully onto her finger.  
“Kirito” she said softly. I pulled my gloves off so she could see the ring already on my finger. I almost laughed remembering when I’d first asked her to marry me, I was so nervous, back then I had a way of tripping over my words around her my feeling towards her were so strong and I could never figure out if she felt the same way but now I knew without a shadow of a doubt she loved me just as much as I loved her. She’d always been beautiful, in SAO, in the real world and now here.  
“It may have been a different game, and sometimes it feels like a whole different life but I still want this. And I still stand by the promises we made in SAO”  
“I love you” she said simply, beaming at me.  
“My life belongs to you, in this world, the real world and any other world out there we end up in”  
“And mine to you” she smiled, she used her left hand to brush some hair off my face before touching my cheek. Never as good as her touch in the real world but good enough. I pulled her towards me and kissed her as Yui giggled beside us.


End file.
